


Dirtbags// The Fox

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Gangsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: Part one of a five part series.Naruto and his friends end up having to work for a notorious drug dealing gangster by the name of Kyuubi after a not so satisfying night out.





	1. The Start

Kyuubi smirked at the five boys in front of him. All were bloody and badly beaten from getting caught in a street fight with some of his men. He couldn't help but let his lips twitch up ever so slightly into a smirk. They had beaten his men badly enough that three were sent to the hospital, one missing, and one was dead all together. They were all panting now, the blonde one holding up the light haired brunette one with long hair. The warehouse was dark, but Kyuubi could see well all the same.

“I hope you boys know what you've done.” He said sternly, bringing a pistol from its holster.

The darker brunette boy stiffened, and the other dark haired boy stood in front of his friends, “They attacked us first. We had nothing to do with it!”

Kyuubi licked his lips and smiled with all of his teeth, pointing the gun at the boy, “You think I care about who started it? I got three men in the hospital, one dead, and I'm not sure what happened to Gaara.” Kyuubi cocked his pistol.

The blonde boy muttered something, but the boy with the ponytail spoke up again, “Whatever man! We didn't mean to-”

“Oh I'm sure you didn't.” Kyuubi mused taking a few steps closer. He saw all of them gulp as sweat ran down their faces, and he moved his gun to point at the silent one with dark messy hair, “So what are we gonna do about this little problem, hm?”

“I-I’ll pay you.” The light haired one spoke softly.

The blonde helped him stand up, “Oh, I know you.” Kyuubi chuckled. “You're that little reject Hyuuga. Yeah, I don't want anything from you.” He pointed his gun at the raven haired boy again who wiped a bit of blood from his chin, “What about you, little Uchiha?”

“I'm not giving you a damn dime.” He spat back.

“Sasuke, you know this guy?” The blonde asked angrily.

“Itachi worked for him.”

Kyuubi nodded and pointed the gun at the darker skinned brunette, “No money then? I'll just kill all of you. Starting with beefy over here.”

The darker boy growled, “You wouldn't dare,”

“Kiba this isn't the time to argue with a gangster!” The one with the ponytail shouted. “Listen, what if we work off our debt?”

“Shikamaru we-”

“Shut up Neji.”

Kyuubi dropped his gun from the brunette’s face and smirked, “Work for me?”

The boys nodded, all except for the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Pride aside, they both know they didn't have a choice if they didn't want to die. Kyuubi knew they had little to no options, so he smiled at them and fired the gun out a window.

“Good. You'll all be expected back in a week, or you'll all be dead one by one. The Fox, The Hound, The Crow, The Snake, and the Panther.” Kyuubi turned on his heels and left the boys in the warehouse.

As they heard the redhead’s car drive off, Sasuke scoffed and spit out blood that leaked into his mouth, “Great, now we’re nothing but a bunch of Dirtbags.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finds out that Gaara works for the same gangster as the rest of his friends.

Naruto watched as Sasuke spit out more blood from his mouth, and Neji wheezed a little bit. The man was gone, and they were all left in the silence of the empty building. When Sasuke spoke, everyone stayed quiet for a long time. Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and clapped him on the shoulder, “Thanks for saving my ass.”

“Mine too.” Naruto said hoisting Neji up a little more. He got a bad cut to the side, and some bad hits, but nothing too bad.

“He had might as well handed our asses to that guy.” Sasuke scowled. “We’ll all be dead one way or another.”

“You weren't making any decisions.” Shikamaru shot back in defence.

Neji groaned and then coughed a bit and spit some blood to the side, “We gotta get this guy back home.”

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Neji and tucked his shoulder under him to help him off of Naruto, “I got it. We should all be getting back anyways.”

Naruto nodded as did the others. Sasuke said something inaudible and left, Shikamaru carried Neji off, and Naruto was left to walk back to his car with Kiba. Kiba relaxed in the passenger seat a bit as Naruto drove off into the night. “Sorry if any blood gets on the seat.” Kiba said softly.

“Akamaru took a crap in the back so I don't think it can get much worse.” Naruto said with a shrug.

Kiba let out a light chuckle but then groaned in pain, “What are we gonna do?” Kiba asked running a hand through his hair.

“Who knows? Sasuke and Shikamaru work for the police, and Neji is a lawyer. Maybe they can get us out of it.”

Kiba shook his head, “That guy would kill us if we tried something like that. Or he'd go to jail, it's a fifty-fifty chance.”

Naruto nodded, “I can't believe Gaara was with that guy…” Naruto said softly.

Kiba nodded, “Makes sense why he left the club so early and why we saw him with those goons.”

Naruto shook his head as he drove Kiba to his apartment building. They did a quick handshake and Kiba got out of the car with a quick goodbye. Naruto waited until he got inside and then left to his own apartment. He drove silently, and rolled his window down to get some fresh air on his cut forehead. He shouldn't have gotten involved, knowing things could have gone bad.

He pulled into his driveway and checked his phone for the time. It was almost four AM, and he leaned back against his seat to listen to the night. He heard soft footsteps against pavement and he looked out of the window to see Gaara leave their apartment. Naruto got out of the car and stopped Gaara in his tracks before the redhead could get into his car.

“What the hell was that?” Naruto asked angrily.

“Listen, I told you guys not to come.” Gaara retorted.

Naruto’s fists clenched, “You never told me you were involved with a gangster. Gaara we’ve been roommates for two years now. I think you should have told me, or ya know, have gave me a heads up while we were taking shots that you were doing some kind of drug deal.”

Gaara shrugged, “Sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get involved, and I didn't mean to bail. If the other guys would have gotten what I was selling before what I was planning to do, Kyuubi would have killed me.” Gaara said softly.

“That’s his name?” Naruto asked quietly.

Gaara nodded, “If he was a redhead like me, it was definitely Kyuubi. Shukaku’s on the other side of town, and they often fight a lot over shipments.”

“Shipments?” Naruto asked.

Gaara sighed and shook his head, “Look I'll explain what I can in the morning, but I gotta be somewhere right now.”

Naruto nodded and moved out of his friends way, “Don't get killed, dude.”

Gaara nodded as he got into the car, “I'll be fine.”

Naruto waved as he went into his building and then into his apartment. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off his clothes as he got closer to the bathroom. He let the hot water run as he brushed his teeth. He got into the shower and hissed as the water rushed down his wounds and his body. He winced as he ran a hand over his arm and felt a large bruise, and he could tell he had a nasty one forming on his lower stomach, and a couple of cuts to his thighs. He groaned in pain as he washed himself with soap, and sighed heavily as the sting fled away when he rinsed his body off once again.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, and quickly pulled on some boxers before searching the bathroom cabinets for bandages. He found a small first aid kit that Gaara had bought and put a bandage over the cut on his forehead and put some gauzes over the cuts on his legs before taping them down. They weren't the best, Gaara would probably be able to do it better. Though now, it was four AM, and Naruto needed his sleep before he asked Gaara to explain himself in the afternoon.

 

Naruto woke up with a loud groan, and sprawled out a bit more on his bed. He didn’t know where his phone was, so he couldn’t really tell the time. From the sun peeking through the window though, he could tell it was at least past noon. He slowly sat up, his legs and bruises aching as he did. He sat up completely and cracked his back and looked under his blankets for his phone. He found it at the edge of his bed and saw it was two-fifteen pm. He stood up and pulled on some joggers before leaving his room.

He found Gaara sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of something hot in front of him. Naruto went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, “So?” Naruto asked.

“So?” Gaara asked back running a hand through his hair and looking through his own phone.

“How did it go?” Naruto asked looking into the fridge for something to eat. Nothing too special littered there, and he shut it to look in the cabinets from something to eat.

“Oh, that.” Gaara sighed and continued to go through his phone. He shrugged and rolled his shoulders back, “I didn’t die, and Kyuubi got the drugs he needed.”

“Drugs? Like what, weed?” Naruto asked getting on the counter to look up at higher shelves in the cabinet, “If you’re hiding out from me Gaara-”

“No, not that. It’s hard stuff. Cocaine, heroin, meth, stuff like that.” Gaara replied not looking away from what he was doing on his phone. Naruto made a loud grunting noise of disapproval and Gaara almost grinned, “I’m not gonna get caught with it.”

Naruto settled on a can of ravioli and emptied it into a bowl before heating it up. “So, who exactly is this guy? Kyuubi?” Naruto asked.

Gaara let out a dry chuckle, “The police call him the City Fox. He’s one of the nine major gang lords littering Japan. He does just about everything too, and he’s powerful enough to buy out other gangs. I’m surprised you guys got to see his face and live.” Gaara shook his head and grinned.

“We almost died, but Shikamaru got us out of it.” Naruto replied getting the ravioli out of the microwave. He tried putting a piece of the pasta into his mouth but it was too hot, causing him to wince and gulp it down. “He almost killed Kiba had Shikamaru not stopped him.”

“What did Shikamaru say to stop him?” Gaara asked putting his phone down and taking a sip of his beverage.

“Shikamaru told the guy we could work-”

Gaara was up and out of his seat and pinned Naruto to the counter before he could finish his sentence, “He said what?!” Gaara snarled.

Naruto swallowed the last bit of ravioli in his mouth before pushing Gaara off of him, “He told the guy we could work off our debt.”

Gaara knocked over Naruto’s coffee cup and yelled, “Fuck! Fuck it!” Gaara angrily ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face his friend again, his seafoam eyes full of sorrow and hurt, “You have to find a way out.”

Naruto took a couple of steps back and shook his head, “We can’t or else he would kill all five of us.”

Gaara shook his head, “You have to find a way. If you get caught in his mess you’ll get hurt or worse.” He let out a deep sigh, “If I hadn’t joined he would have...he would have killed Matsuri. I told her to get out of Japan as soon as she could, and she did. The night she left her apartment building was burned down.” Gaara wiped away a stray tear, “Naruto you have to find a way out. He’ll make you guys do things that’ll change who you are.”

Naruto blinked at his friend, at the dark circles under his eyes. Naruto knew his friend hadn’t slept that night, and he could understand why. “Gaara we can’t now. Besides, I can’t let you suffer alone anymore. We can get out of it together.” Naruto clapped a hand onto his friend’s shoulder.

Gaara nodded and a faint grin came across his features, “Yeah okay.” Gaara slapped Naruto back on the shoulder, “Until then, both of us are dirtbags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'll try to be better with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets his first job as Kyuubi’s escort for a Hyuuga family masquerade, and Neji does his first drug deal. How will this eventful night end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so freakin sorry I didn’t post sooner, I work about 40 hours a week and don’t have a working laptop, so I write from my phone and try to edit from the library when I can.

Three days had passed and Naruto had gotten a package at his door. He opened it to find a new suit with a note signed from Kyuubi and the invitation to the masquerade ball the Hyuugas were throwing. The mask he had gotten with the package was a swirled pattern of yellow and orange in the shape of a fox face. He played with the plastics string at the back of the mask and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The party would be starting in a few hours, and Gaara had left after showing Naruto how to cover his bruises with makeup.

He groaned and threw his head back. He had to call off of work for this, and he was almost positive it wasn't worth it. Maybe he should have told the police, but then again Sasuke and Shikamaru could have dismissed the case. They were both on the Konoha police force, so they could have easily gotten rid of it.

He tossed the mask onto the table and went to go take a shower and get ready. It was already getting late and he didn't have time to stall. After he got finished washing up he covered his bruises how Gaara showed him. He waited on the couch watching TV before getting dressed because he didn't wanna ruin the suit.

 

Naruto straightened his tie in the mirror and sighed a bit. He really had to do this. He had to go to Neji’s family banquet to be someone's date who couldn't get one. And to make it worse, he didn't even know who the girl was.

Naruto's phone rang and he answered quickly, “Yo?”

“I'm outside, come on.”

“Coming.”

Naruto slid on his shoes and locked the door behind him when he left. He went down the stairs two at a time and got into the car with Neji.

“I thought Kiba was coming with?” Naruto asked putting on his seat belt.

“He is, he just isn't riding with us.” Neji replied, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off. “Naruto I need you to know some guidelines before we get there.”

“Lay it on me Neji.”

Neji sneered and continued to drive, not even giving Naruto a side glance. “You're the date of my little cousin Hinata. She's the heir to the entire family fortune, and your job is to make sure she has a good time.”

“Well yea-”

“If she gives Kyuubi a bad report he could kill you.”

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throats and nodded. If he made this girl the slightest bit upset he could die. His fate was in the hands of a girl he didn't even know. “Right.”

Neji’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, “He has me making a drug deal with someone inside of the party. Some guy with the name Kankuro that works for Shukaku.”

Kankuro. That was Gaara’s older brother that still stayed in Suna. These people change who you are. Naruto gulped again and nodded, “Yeah?”

Neji nodded, “Apparently so. I know he’s related to your roommate in some way but that’s all I know about him.”

“What kind of deal are you doing?” Naruto asked trying to relax a little bit.

“Cocaine.”

Naruto took a deep breath through his nose. Neji was silent the rest of the drive. The blonde still couldn’t believe that they had to do this. They were being forced to do Kyuubi’s dirty work and they couldn’t do anything about it.

“Is there anything you can do? You’re a fucking lawyer.”

Neji shook his head, “I’ve been talking with Shikamaru and Sasuke about it and there’s nothing we can do right now. We do however have evidence against him to put him away for a long time, but with his money and income he would be out easily. Or he could even bribe the judge.”

Naruto hit his head on the headrest of Neji’s car and groaned. They couldn’t get out of this.

 

* * *

 

Naruto wanted to scream. He wasn’t the kind of guy for this. He couldn’t hold that much intelligent conversation. He wasn’t stupid, not at all, but the topics that were brought up to him as he entered the ball were out of his league. He looked at his invitation to see where he was to sit at the main table and went there. Table 1, seat five. He pulled his mask on and started walking.

As he walked over, he bumped into a pale skinned girl with dark navy hair. He backed up a step and held her arm, “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

She blinked from behind her mask and looked up at him. Her cheeks turned red and she took a deep breath. “I-I-I’m fine.”

“Woah, your face is really red.” He pushed her mask off of her face and put it atop her head, then held his hand against her forehead. “You’re really warm too.”

She knew his face from somewhere. She pulled away from him and held in a breath, “I-I’m okay, really.” She was about to walk past him when Naruto grabbed her hand again.

She turned and looked at him. His voice was very familiar and so were his eyes. God those eyes reminded her of Naruto. She smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and bowed her head a little, “I-I’m sorry.”

He smiled and gave her a small chuckle, “Don’t worry about it Hinata.”

There was no one else this man could be except for Naruto. Her eyes widened and she pulled her mask down over her face again. How was Naruto involved with Kyuubi now? From what she remembered he was never like that. Was he doing drugs now? Was he a gangbanger? Who was he now?

He kissed the top of her hand and smiled, “How about we go dance?”

She blushed heavily and nodded, her breathing hitching as he lead her to the large opening of the ballroom. Who was this boy? The Naruto she remembered and loved would do this, especially not for money. He hated wearing suits and fancy shoes. Her Naruto wouldn't be acting so… reserved.

Right now though, was not the time for her to wonder what was wrong. Now was the time to make it seem as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Naruto kicked off his shoes as he sat in Neji’s car on the way home. He danced with Hinata for multiple hours and found himself having fun, forgetting that he was being paid to have fun. Neji scrunched up his nose as he started to pull out of the large parking lot of the Hyuuga mansion. The drive was quiet for a while until Naruto spoke up.

“How was the deal?”

Neji let out a deep breath, “It was...okay? There wasn’t any trouble with it considering we were in a crowded mansion with security everywhere. I doubted he would try something from the beginning. How was Hinata?”

“I had fun with her tonight, actually.” He grinned, remembering the small peck he gave her on the cheek before he left. Sure he wanted her to give Kyuubi a good report, but he genuinely enjoyed himself.

Neji nodded and continued driving, “I’m somewhat proud of you. I’m glad you took good care of her. Now please put your shoes on and get out of my car.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes back on as Neji pulled into the driveway of Naruto’s apartment complex. Right before Naruto was going to get out, his phone rang. It was Kyuubi and he answered quickly and putting it on speaker. “Yo?”

“Hey, hey, hey! Little fox, I got a very good report from little Hyuuga tonight.”

“Oh?”

“I did. I need you to get here ASAP because I have another job request for you.”

“Kyuubi, man, it’s almost two AM I really need to-”

Kyuubi chuckled, “I don’t think you understand. You have another job. And tell Neji I need my profit tonight also.”

Both boys stiffened, and Neji nodded. “We’ll be there in a little bit.” Naruto said softly into the phone speaker.

“That’s what I thought.”

Kyuubi hung up the phone and Naruto groaned loudly. It was nearing two-thirty in the morning and they both wanted to go to bed so badly. But, Neji started the car again and they headed to the old building downtown to meet Kyuubi.

When they got there, Naruto walked inside without shoes on and Neji yawned, a large bag of white substance in his hand. Kiba and Sasuke were there with Kyuubi. Kiba was standing next to Kyuubi as he sat in a lounge chair and Sasuke was wiping blood from his lip.

“Gang’s all here.” Kyuubi chuckled and stood up. Kiba flinched when he got up and glanced over at Sasuke.

Kyuubi held out his hand and Neji gave him the cocaine. Kyuubi bounced the bag in his hand a little bit and then shook his head. “You’re missing twenty grams.” He raised his other hand and punched Neji in the jaw. Naruto flinched and backed away a few feet. Neji moved his jaw back and forth before headbutting Kyuubi. Kyuubi took a step back and Kiba ran over before more could happen.

“Kiba let me go! I would rather die than let someone disrespect me!” Neji shouted as Kiba hauled him towards the door.

“Yeah Kiba, let him go.” Kyuubi had a pistol drawn from his pants and pointing it at the long haired brunette boy, “I can’t deny him his wish.”

“D-Don’t kill him! He didn’t know!” Naruto stepped in front of the gun and Kyuubi cocked his head to the side. “Neji didn’t know. He’s never done stuff like this before, don’t kill him.”

Kyuubi scrunched up his nose in disgust and motioned for Naruto to move out of the way. Naruto stayed put, his fists clenched tightly. “Move.”

“No.”

Kyuubi groaned and cocked his pistol and pointed it at Sasuke, “Move or that little bitch gets it.”

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other for a long while. Sasuke adjusted his feet just in case Kyuubi was going to do something anyways. Naruto sighed but hesitantly moved out of the way. Kyuubi smiled and shot Neji in the foot.

Neji screamed loudly and fell to the ground, clutching his foot. Kiba swore and bent down, helping Neji put pressure on his foot. Naruto gagged and turned away from seeing the blood spill out and onto the floor. Sasuke ran over and helped Neji up, making sure that his foot was elevated. Kiba took off his shoe and they helped him to Sasuke’s truck.

Naruto stood there in shock. He just witnessed Neji get shot. It was his fault, all because he moved out of the way. “Tell Kiba to clean up that blood when he gets back in here.” Kyuubi said putting his gun away and going into a pocket. “Here’s your pay and your next job.”

 

He handed Naruto two envelopes, one was thick with money and the other a wide envelope with a letter inside. Naruto stood still and looked at this man speechless. He shot Neji in the foot and injured him for weeks if not months. Neji was a lawyer. Most of the time he was working he was on his feet.

“How.. Could you do that?” Naruto asked angrily.

“What? Put the reject in his place?” Kyuubi chuckled, “It’s easy when you have a gun.”

“You just fucked up his career.” Naruto blinked at the ground and then looked up at Kyuubi, “He has to stand up for work. He won’t be able to work for weeks. How is he supposed to pay rent? Hospital bills?”

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, “Listen kid, where there is a will there is a way.”

Naruto bit his lip and nodded, “We’re going to get out of this. We won’t be working for you for long.”

Kyuubi laughed and started walking into another room in the building, “That’ll be the day I die kid!”

Naruto bolted out of the building and saw Kiba standing outside of Neji’s car with the keys, “He wanted me to drive you home.”

“Kiba…” Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, “He did it all because I moved. Neji is going to hate me and I-”

Kiba pulled his friend into a hug and pet his back, “I know man, I know. Neji won’t hate you though. He said he would have done the same thing if Lee were in Sasuke’s position.”

Naruto sniffled hard and nodded into Kiba’s shoulder. They pulled apart and Kiba unlocked the car doors and they both got inside. “God I hate this guy.”

Kiba pulled out of the parking lot and agreed. “I can’t wait til we’re done with this guy.”

 

* * *

Kyuubi was relaxing in a bathtub and going through his phone. He tried to blink away the face that the blonde boy made when he shot the Hyuuga. He was so hurt. Why? Kyuubi couldn’t wrap it around his head as to why they were so attached to each other. Because the Hyuuga wouldn’t be able to pay his bills? That wasn’t any of Kyuubi’s problem.

Kyuubi’s problem was that he was twenty grams short of cocaine and out ten grand. Ten thousand dollars gone because that piece of shit Shukaku tricked him. Then again, he shouldn’t have sent Neji to do it knowing that Shukaku sent someone with more experience with it.

Maybe Kyuubi was at fault this time.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter Four

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. It had been a week since Kyuubi had shot Neji in the foot and rid him of walking for six to eight weeks. Neji wouldn't be able to work, meaning bills probably wouldn't be paid, unless his uncle stepped in. And Neji’s uncle is not a big fan of financial favors.

Naruto looked at the dark haired girl next to him. He was also pretty sure that Neji’s uncle wasn't okay with him sharing a bed with Hinata. They didn't do anything. No, all they did was romantic things like feeding each other and giving massages. That wasn't a bad thing, there wasn't any sex, despite the erection that Naruto got while giving Hinata a massage with oils and candles lit.

Maybe she was trying to seduce him, and if she was, it was working. She was his best client, meaning she was always in for first consideration when she made an appointment. Kyuubi made sure that Naruto always had room for the Hyuuga girl. Always.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her again. She wore an old shirt that hung loose around her waist but was tighter around her chest. He couldn't help it when his eyes trailed down from her pink tinted cheeks to her slightly pert nipples. God he wanted her so bad. He couldn't though. He could never initiate something like that with her. She was already a mess when they were together. She would stumble over her feet and stutter when speaking to him and hardly ever made eye contact for longer than a few minutes.

He pushed the covers off of himself and swung his legs off of the bed. He located his pants and shirt before heading to the bathroom to get washed up. He wasn't supposed to spend the night, but he didn't have another client so he figured why not.

He came back out and saw Hinata going through her purse. She had tied her hair up into a bun and started to pull out a few wads of cash. He stared as she counted out 2,500$. She put the rest away and looked at him from the corner of her eyes, “I-I probably won't be able to see you for a week or so. I don't want my dad to start getting suspicious about where all my money is going.” She held out the money to him.

Naruto walked over and gave her 700$ back, “We only spent like five hours together, Hinata.”

She shook her head and gave him the money back, “You spent the night with me. It's the least I can do. I know money probably isn't easy for you to get so…” she shrugged and turned her head the other way.

Naruto looked down at his hands with so much money. He had never held so much money in his hands before. What made things even crazier was that she was paying him to spend time with her. His stomach sank and he found his phone. “What's your number?”

“Mine? Can't you get in trouble for it?” She put her purse on the ground and looked over at him with her legs crossed on the bed.

Naruto shrugged, “Yeah. But I'd rather you not have to spend so much just to see me. Every once and awhile it could be… normal.”

He knew it was a long shot, but he couldn't help himself. Hinata was one of the sweetest girls he'd ever met. She nodded at him, “I'd like that… to be normal. I'd just hope Kyuubi doesn't hurt you is all for it.”

He gave her a wide fake smile, “Believe me, he won't hurt me.”

***

When Naruto got home, he made himself a breakfast of eggs and toast. He sat at the table and began to eat in silence as he scrolled through social media on his phone. When Gaara came in a bit after Naruto finished eating, they stared at each other for a long time.

“Where have you been?” Gaara asked going into the kitchen to make some tea.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

He heard Gaara grumble something under his breath, “Drug deals.” He answered finally.

“Escorting.” Naruto replied. He hated the way that sounded coming from his mouth.

“Is it worth it?” Gaara asked filling the tea kettle with water.

“It's a lot less sex than I thought, to be honest.” Naruto smirked and stretched out over the table, “A lot of the time it's rich older ladies that need a date to who-knows-where. On the rare occasion that I do have sex, it's some girl into kinky shit. I don't complain, though.”

Gaara laughed and poured his hot water into a mug with a tea bag. He walked to the dinning room table and sat down across from Naruto. “Did you hear about Neji?”

Naruto gulped and nodded, “I was there when it happened.”

“Not when he was shot, about the money he found.” Gaara explained, Naruto raised an eyebrow. “He said that when he was going to check his mail he found enough money for bills to last three months.”

“What?” Naruto’s eyebrows were raised in surprise. “Where did it come from?”

Gaara shrugged, “He doesn't know. He doubt it was his uncle. Which narrows it down to Hinata, Lee, or Kyuubi. Tenten is out because she’s been buying him food along with paying her own bills.”

Holy shit.

“Who would give him that much cash? Hinata can't do it because her dad would find out.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair, “That leaves Lee and Kyuubi.”

Gaara took a sip of his tea and his shoulders relaxed, “Lee could have dipped into his savings, but that would render him without enough for his schooling.”

Naruto shook his head with his eyes closed. “Then all that leaves is Kyuubi.”

Gaara and Naruto shared a look for a while before Gaara cleared his throat, “Wouldn’t think that, huh?”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah...it's crazy.” He ran a hand through his hair and let out a soft sigh.

Gaara took a few gulps of his tea and let out a soft breath. “Have you talked to Sasuke at all? Or Shikamaru?”

“Sasuke has been going awol since we started working for him, but Shikamaru’s been opening closed cases on the organized crime of Konoha. He said he’ll do what he can.”

“Fingers crossed he can get you guys out of it.”

“What? We’re getting you out of this too, Gaara.” Naruto ate a bite of toast and gave his friend a hard slap on the back.

Gaara smiled, “If you could do that, I'd have my life in debt to you, Naruto.”

Naruto smiled, “If that's the case you might as well start being my servant then, huh?”

 

***

Naruto’s hands were sticky from sweat as she pushed his bangs back from his forehead. He wiped his brow and looked at the girl who was panting on the bed, arms covering her face. He could tell she was still coming down from her bliss of her orgasm and he wish he could do the same. He pulled on his boxers and glanced at her again as he heard the bed creak ever so slightly.

“Do you have to leave so soon?” She whined cuddling a pillow.

He chuckled and bent over to give her a peck on the forehead, “I would stay, but I have another appointment love.

She made a groaning noise and pouted, “Fine, go hang out with the other girls.”

“I don’t really have a choice.” Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment.

She huffed out a puff of air and went into her bedside drawer to get some cash. She handed him 600$ and he took it, “Thank you again.” she said softly.

He nodded and put the money in his back pocket and pulled on his shirt, “Don’t worry about it, love.” he winked at her and then pulled on his socks before leaving her room and then out of her small apartment.

In truth, he didn’t have to leave that fast at all. He did however have an appointment with Sasuke and the others at Neji’s house on what they should do about their predicament. He got an Uber to Neji’s house and went to ring his doorbell. After a few minutes, he was buzzed in and welcomed in by Lee.

“Everyone here now?” Shikamaru asked.

Naruto took off his shoes and looked around his room. It wasn’t just the boys that were involved, no. Sakura, Temari, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Gaara and Tenten were also there. Shikamaru had a make-shift diagram on the wall and Sasuke was talking with him with a coffee in his hand.

Naruto took a seat and they all looked up at Sasuke and Shikamaru. “So, as everyone knows, thanks to Shikamaru, we sold our souls to a devil.” Sasuke started, “Kyuubi. Drug lord and pimp of Konoha.”

“And, as you also know, he’s literally controlling our lives.” Shikamaru pointed to the first picture of the hideout Kyuubi was using downtown. “He operates from here, the old blacksmith’s building. In this building, he has everything.” he pointed to another picture of the building across the street from the hideout. “Recently, we’ve asked Kiba to set up cameras throughout this building to catch Kyuubi.”

“And, because Kyuubi trusts Kiba the most, he wouldn't be suspected of it.” Sasuke added.

“Where’s Kiba now?” Temari asked looking around the room.

“That, brings me to our next point,” Sasuke said, pointing to a picture of Kiba on the wall, “dog boy started...an addiction.” Naruto’s heart dropped to his stomach. Kiba was addicted to drugs. Out of all of them, he wouldn’t think Kiba would be the one to do it.

“Because Kiba is Kyuubi’s new lacky, he has to do everything the man tells him, whether he likes it or not. Last time I saw the poor guy he looked horrible.” Sasuke continued.

“Kiba … is doing hard stuff?” Naruto said silently. How had it come to this?

“Our first order of business? Help Kiba.” Shikamaru said. “Naruto and Gaara, we’re putting you in charge of getting Kiba some help. And make sure his family doesn’t find out.”

“What about Akamaru?” Sakura asked.

“From what we know, Akamaru has been staying with his neighbor for the last few weeks.”

Kiba’s been on drugs and letting his best friend stay with a foreigner? For weeks now? Jesus. Naruto thought.

“Our second step, getting evidence.” Shikamaru pointed to a picture of cocaine and other illegal drugs. “We all know that Kyuubi has stashes of drugs all over his hideout. The problem? We aren’t allowed anywhere upstairs where he keeps it. That, comes down the girls.” he turned to look at them.

“What?” all three of them asked at once.

Sasuke nodded, “Kyuubi’s always looking for new … workers. All we-”

“So you want us to sell our pussies?” Temari asked with an angry glare towards Shikamaru - her boyfriend.

“No, no. I didn’t say that.” Sasuke said holding his hand out, “We just need you guys to go there and take some sneaky picture of what’s in there while wearing wires. You guys don’t even have to be in there longer than twenty minutes.”

The three girls looked at each other and Tenten shrugged, “What if things start going bad?”

“Well, I was just getting there…”

****

Naruto sat at a coffee shop across from Gaara and Sasuke. The plan they had came up with could work in a long shot. A very long shot, but it could still work.

Gaara took a sip of his coffee and exhaled deeply. “Does Kiba ever even come back to his place anymore?”

Sasuke shrugged, “I'd assume so. We know Akamaru is never there though, so Kiba probably rarely comes around. His place is probably a pig sty.”

“How are we supposed to get him help?” Naruto asked looking down at his light colored coffee.

“Get caught up in it like the friend you are. That isn't anything new.” Gaara replied looking at his blonde friend.

Naruto had gotten bags under his eyes. The pigment of his eyes didn't look the same either. They seemed dull now, and not that usual lapis blue that everyone came to know and love.

“Right.” Naruto checked his phone really quickly and caught himself smiling at it.

Princesse  
If you still want to go on our date, I just finished errands. I'll pack the food if you get the blankets.

“Who's that?” Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

“Huh?” Naruto asked looking up. He realized he still had a smile and forced it away, but it still poked through the sides of his lips. “No one. Nothing.” He said looking over at Sasuke.

“Yeah right,” Gaara rolled his eyes, “probably Hinata.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and Naruto glared at the bloody red head. “What?”

“It isn't like that.” Naruto quickly looked at Sasuke.

“You'd hope not. If Neji doesn't kill you Kyuubi will.” Sasuke said looking the blonde up and down.

“I like her, okay? We aren't doing anything wrong. She shouldn't have to pay if I like her.”

“What? You don't have coupons?” Gaara snickered. Sasuke snorted and the two high fived.

“I hate both of you.”

****

Naruto laid out the dark red picnic blanket, and on top of it a smaller orange throw blanket. He smiled to himself and waved Hinata over to come join him. He had the idea to watch stars and the sun set, and she thought a picnic would be perfect.

He watched as she sauntered over. She was wearing a lilac skater dress that went a little pass her knees. He let her sit down first and then he sat next to her. She opened up the basket and smiled, “I-I hope you don't mind I made bentos and tea.” She blushed shyly and looked the other way.

“What? No way. Bentos are so cool. I haven't had one in so long though.” He smiled and took the one she was holding in her hands and opened it. “You made all this yourself?”

She looked at him and nodded, cheeks tinted red, “Mhm.” She hummed getting out the other bento she packed. “I made some t-tea too. And some treats for dessert.”

He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and licked his lips, “Wow Hinata, you're going to make one hell of a wife one day.”

“You t-think so?” She asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Of course. It's one that you're already cute as hell, and you can cook? One lucky guy he's gonna be.” He smiled as he opened a bento and marveled at the delicious food she made. He glanced over at her blushing face and smirked when she turned away to unpack the thermos of tea she prepared. “Was that a blush?”

“You stop that,” she whined pouring him some tea and then some for herself. “I don't want y-you teasing me like that.”

He took a few bites of rice and licked his lips. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before locking eyes with her, “Who's teasing?”

She blushed and slowly pulled her hand away. “W-We couldn't. We can't even date. K-Kyuubi would find out and…” she shook her hand and looked down sadly, “I don't even want to think of it.”

He cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted it up so they were locking eyes again, “When I'm with you I forget that I even work for Kyuubi. Hinata I really do like you.”

A small tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek and she nodded. “I've liked you for so long, Naruto.” She admitted, looking the other way.

His heart fell. She's liked him for a while now? He knew she looked familiar but not familiar enough for them to know each other for as long as she thinks. Unless… “I'm so stupid.” He murmured close to her.

Her eyebrows raised as she looked at him, “Hm?”

“I'm so stupid. I just remembered that we went to highschool together.”

She giggled, “That is kinda stupid.”

He lowered his head, “I'm so sorry Hinata, really-”

It was her turn to pick his head up, and she kissed his nose, “It’s okay, Naruto. I didn't have much of a voice back then either. A lot didn't change.”

“Yeah like that cute laugh and nice hips you've always had.” He teased. She gasped and smacked his arm, pulling away from him. He chuckled and shook his head, “Okay, for real this time, I'm sorry. Here,” he held up a piece of sautéed broccoli to her lips.

She gently took it in her mouth, and they began to feed each other as the sun set.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this sooner, I’ve been so busy :( I should be back to regular programming soon

A week had passed, and Naruto and Gaara had started their part of the plan; making sure Kiba got help for his drug problem. It wasn't easy, not at all, because Kiba was still with Kyuubi a lot. It was only when Kyuubi went on a “vacation” that Kiba was left here.

Naruto had a receptionist at a rehab facility on the line as Gaara tried to coax Kiba to calm down. He had gone into a manic fix, and pacing back and forth. Gaara’s method was to face-time Kiba’s neighbor who was babysitting Akamaru to show Kiba that Akamaru was doing okay.

“I miss my little buddy.” Kiba said, his fingers fidgeting against his wrists.

“I'm sure he misses you too Kiba! When you start feeling better I will bring him to visit, okay?”

Kiba nodded, a small smile on his face, “I appreciate it, really. It means a lot that you keep him happy because I can't.” A few tears streamed down his face as he bit his lip.

“H-Hey, I'll talk again later okay? I have to get back to my essay. See ya!”

The call ended and Kiba brought his knees to his chest on the couch and let tears fall. “I-I wasn't there for my little buddy…” he said sadly.

Gaara rubbed Kiba’s back soothingly, “It's okay, Kiba. Akamaru still loves you.” Kiba wiped a tear away and Gaara saw something change in his eyes. “Kiba-”

Kiba was already up and heading to the kitchen to search for a knife. Naruto was still on the phone on the other side of the room, so it was up to Gaara to stop him.

Gaara ran into the kitchen to catch Kiba with a bloodied knife in hand and a cut going across his wrists. Tears were flooding his eyes as he made another move to cut himself, and he almost did if Gaara hadn't knocked the knife out of his hand and pinned him to the wall by his chest.

“-he's going to hate me Gaara! I wasn't there for my own damn dog! I'm not there for anyone anymore!” Kiba cried. “I don't want to be here anymore! Tell her to keep Akamaru! Tell my mom and Hana I'm dead! I can't do this!” He shouted.

“Kiba- Kiba look at me!” Gaara shouted over Kiba’s hysterics, “Akamaru will miss you, you understand?” He asked. “Your mom will miss you. Hana would miss you. The animals you work with will miss you. Your friends would miss you.” He explained.

Kiba took a deep breath and nodded, “I-I just… I don't want to be here anymore, Gaara. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of drugs and the fighting and… I'm just tired.” He explained.

“We’re gonna help you Kiba, okay? We’re getting you help. You're going to be okay, Kiba.” Gaara said releasing pressure from Kiba’s chest. He looked down at Kiba’s heavily bleeding arm, and watched as Kiba slumped to the floor. “Shit. Call an ambulance, Naruto!” Gaara yelled as he ran to get paper towels to hold to Kiba’s arm.

Naruto ran into the kitchen, fell, and dialed the emergency number for an ambulance. Kiba was loosing a lot of blood fast. “Yes I need an ambulance now… my friend cut himself very badly… yes I know, we are- Just get us a damn ambulance! We’re at 312 Konoha, apartment 2. I need it here, like five minutes ago.” Naruto shouted into the phone.

“Take deep breaths for me, Kiba.” Gaara coached, pressing more paper towels onto Kiba’s wrist as the others got dampened with blood. His friend nodded weakly and took heavy breaths. “Kiba, Kiba keep your eyes open.”

“I… I just need a nap…” Kiba said softly, his eyes getting heavy.

“Kiba,” Naruto said loudly getting ice for his forehead, “Kiba remember when I farted during our test and you got kicked out?” Naruto asked.

Kiba frowned, but nodded, “Yeah. Smelled like bad egg rolls.”

“Yeah. Remember when Akamaru got that virus and bit me on my left ass cheek?” Naruto asked holding the ice to Kiba’s warm head.

“Yeah… Hana had to sew your pants together…” he smiled weakly.

“Remember when… Remember when Sasuke ran away, so we went out to look for him?”

Kiba snorted, “Yeah, that bastard. He was gone for three years.”

“Kiba, remember when you and me passed out from eating too much ramen?” Naruto asked.

“That… that was…” his eyes started to shut and Naruto panicked, and slapped his cheek a few times.

“He's losing a lot of blood. I think he cut an artery.” Gaara said, his eyes widened with panic.

There was a pounding of heavy footsteps upstairs and Naruto went to open the door for the paramedics. They hoisted Kiba up and onto a stretcher, pressing a gauze to his wrists and pumping him with air. Naruto and Gaara followed them down the stairs and to the hospital as they sped through traffic.

They waited in the waiting room until Kiba was stable before they were let inside. Kiba lay in a hospital bed with an IV and several gauze around his injured wrist. “Remember when I almost killed myself?” Kiba asked sadly as his friends walked into the room.

“Yeah. I remember when you pulled through too.” Naruto said with a sad smile.

“I remember that too.” Gaara said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You have an evaluation tomorrow at KonRec, by the way.” Naruto mentioned rubbing the back of his neck.

Kiba nodded, “Thanks guys, really. It means a lot.”

The two boys nodded, “I gotta head out, Kyuubi called.” Gaara said checking his phone, “Naruto do you need to catch a ride?” Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head, “Nah. I'm off today. I'll just Uber home later.”

Gaara did a quick handshake with Naruto and then left with a wave to Kiba.

Kiba rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, “God I'm a mess.” Kiba said with his shoulders slumping.

“I think we all are.” He gave a weak smile and sat in a chair next to his bed. “Sasuke and Shikamaru need a big favor from you.”

“What is it?” Kiba asked, his fingers fidgeting.

“They need you to set up cameras around the building Kyuubi operates out of before he gets back.” Naruto answered.

“Cameras? I could try.” Kiba answered. “I can't guarantee he won't find out though.”

“We just need you to try, Kiba.” Naruto pleaded. “They might be able to get us out of this.”

“I'll see, okay? Really I will.” Kiba tensed his hands into fists and let them relax again several times. “What's their plan?”

***

Naruto returned home at around six o'clock. He took a hot shower and made himself dinner. After explaining Kiba the plan that Sasuke and Shikamaru thought of, Kiba was ready to lay his life on the line for it. Naruto hoped it wouldn't come to that point.

When he finished eating, he got a call from Sasuke, “Yo?”

“Naruto, listen to me.”

The blonde’s eyes widened and nodded, “What's up?”

“Don't panic, but I think Kyuubi knows about you and Hinata.”

“W-What? He couldn't have-”

“Naruto, Hinata just got a threat today and came to me with it. I don't know how he found out, but I could tell it was Kyuubi and his men.”

“Oh no.” Naruto sighed with worry.

“Yeah, ‘Oh no’ is right. You have to call it off with her or she could be in more danger than she already is. Shikamaru filed her to be in witness protection, but that's all we can do.”

“Fuck!” Naruto shouted angrily. “I'll let her know. She'll be heartbroken though.”

“Either her heart is broken or she's a dead Heir of the Hyuuga family. With your name on it.”

Naruto nodded, “I'll do it.” He said softly. “Thanks Sasuke.”

“Just keep her safe.”

The phone hung up and Naruto slammed it onto the surface of the table. He ran his fingers through his hair angrily and let out a puff of air. He couldn't go on like this. Not at all.

Especially with Hinata’s safety on the line now.


End file.
